evokerfandomcom-20200213-history
Game Basics
Combat Basics Evoker is a collectible card game. Your goal is to collect cards, train those cards and fight campaign opponents for resources and real players for card pieces and honor. Once you have finished the tutorial, every battle in Evoker is a fight between two decks that each use 5 cards. (You can use less cards - if you want to!) Rounds & Phases Every round has the same structure. The order of effects and attacks is always from left to right for the attacking player, from right to left for the defending player. Each round has three phases: * The Main Phase * The Battle Phase * The Clean-up Phase During the Main Phase, all card effects that happen at the start of a round are resolved. Cards will buff, stun or do other things, according to their abilities. During the Battle Phase, all attacks will take place automatically in order. If a creature is below 0 life in the battle phase, it will still attack and take its turn anyway. During the Clean-up Phase, effects that trigger after combat, such as healing, are resolved and creatures below zero health leave the battlefield. Some Special Abilities (counter abilities, death effects) can trigger after or before other effects and receive effect priority. End of Battle The rounds cycle is repeated until one player has less than zero health. That player is the loser of the battle and the other is the winner. If both players end up with less than zero health, the player with more health (lower negative health number) is the winner. The battle stops after 20 rounds, and the player with more health is declared the winner. If both players have the same amount of health after 20 rounds, the match is declared a draw. Stamina, Mana & Potions Evoker uses two energy systems: Stamina and Mana. They both recharge at a rate of 1/minute. Stamina Stamina is used for all Quests where you fight the computer (PvE) You use Stamina every time you tap a minion during the minion fights phase until you reach the boss fight. After tapping 3-4 minions, you will receive a card or gold as a reward. After a boss fight, you can receive Gold, Tokens, Potions, Gems or a Card Piece. Mana Mana is used for all Arena or Tournament fights against other players (PvP) The Mana cost for each fight depends on your cards. The sum of all Mana costs of your active deck determines the amount of Mana it costs to attack another player. Using lower mana cost cards for your deck lets you attack more players. Balance your deck so you can win and fight a lot! Potions Orange Stamina Potions refill your Stamina. Blue Mana Potions refill your Mana. You may receive Potions as a reward for boss fights on the quest map, when leveling up, or through Tournaments. Potions can also be part of special promotion bundles or packs bought in the shop. If you attempt to use Stamina or Mana while not having enough to complete the action, the game will ask you to use a Potion. In case you are out of Potions, you can purchase one new Potion for 40 Gems (20 Gems when there is a Potion Happy Hour). You can not buy more than 1 Potion at a time and only when you are out of Mana or Stamina. All About Cards Every card in Evoker has the same layout. Card Name The card name shows the Fusion Stage of the card. Every Fusion Stage is marked with a + after the card name. This way, you can quickly see the Fusion Stage of a card. Every card can only have a maximum of four Fusion Stages. Card Faction On the top right, each card has an assigned faction. The main factions are: Dwarves (Green), Elves (Blue), and Orcs (Red). In a deck of 5 cards, if you have three or more cards of one main faction and no card of another main faction in your active battle, your maximum life will be increased by 15%. The fourth faction are the Neutrals (Yellow). You can mix up to two of these cards with main faction cards and still receive the faction bonus. If you only use Neutrals, you won't get a faction bonus. Rarity The different rarities in Evoker are: * Common (Grey) * Uncommon (Green) * Rare (Blue) * Heroic (Purple) * Legendary (Orange) * Ultimate (Red) Level & Level Progress At the bottom of each card, you can see the card's level progress bar and the maximum level. At every Fusion Stage, the maximum level of the card is increased. Cards with higher rarities can reach higher levels. Attack, Defense & Ability Every card has an Attack and a Defense rating, while cards with 0 attack cannot attack at all. When you level and fuse your cards, your Attack and Defense rating will greatly improve. Abilities can do many different things in Evoker. If the ability comes with a specific number (heals for X, X% bonus damage), that number can also be improved by improving your cards. Attack & Effect Directions The red indicator on each card shows its attack direction. The card's Attack will be split onto the number of targets it attacks. If the card has 9000 attack and attacks in three different directions, each opponent will receive 3000 damage. Other colors can indicate buffs and other effects. In general a heal effect is not split up while a buff effect is, but there are exceptions. Mana Cost The blue indicator shows the Mana cost of the card. The sum of the Mana cost of all the cards in your deck determines the cost it takes to attack another player. If the Mana sum of your deck is 55, attacking a player costs 55 Mana. Card Limit The card limit set by the game is 80. After 80 cards, every card you receive as a reward from questing will be converted into Gold automatically. If you buy new cards or complete cards with card pieces, you can temporarily exceed the 80 card limit.